I'm Always Here
by imfrozentrash
Summary: The Newleyweds of Arendelle is admired by the entire public. However, the Princess is overwhelmed with upcoming responsibilities while her new Royal Consort behaves like a natural. Due to her insecurities, it gets in the way of their first night together as a married couple. Hansanna One-Shot Rated: T for hints of sensual fluff, SFW


Rated: T for hints of sensual fluff ; SFW.

* * *

"Congratulations, your majesties," Anna bows for what seemed to be the thousandth time this evening. She looks around the ballroom and sees the party of people amongst themselves and enjoying one another.

"Thank you," she looks to her right side and sees him all handsome, polite, poised, and perfect. _He's a complete natural. How can he be so comfortable around this crowd?_

"Darling," Anna snaps out of her thoughts and catches herself staring at Hans this whole time. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. I-I'm great!" she smiles cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" he turns towards the next guests and gestures for them to wait. Hans takes hold of her delicate hands and stares down at his bride in concern. "If there's something that you need, tell me."

"Hans, nonsense. Everything is perfect," with a reassuring smile, she leans in and kisses him gently on the cheek. But her own glow bright red when she realizes that everyone is staring at them. "Oh, I-I'm sorry," she laughs nervously, stepping out of Hans' hold. She walks towards the steps where the next line of guests is waiting to greet the newlyweds. But due to Anna's usual clumsiness, she trips on her wedding gown. With a shriek, she descends down the steps.

"Anna!" Hans gasps as he and their royal guards rush towards her.

"I'm fine!" she quickly gets up and smiles brightly, completely ignoring on her little mess up. Anna brushes her fingers through her hair, fixes her little crown and awkwardly laughs around the crowd.

"Anna, I'm not sure you're-"

"Come on Hans, it's our wedding reception!" she cheers. "Come, everyone. Let's dance," she instructs the band to change the song and rushes to the dance floor with their guests' hands intertwined with hers. As everyone enjoys themselves, Hans stays to the side for a while and contemplates with himself.

* * *

To Hans' surprise, Anna booked their honeymoon night in a cabin. Expecting a large grand suit with his wife and him laying on a king-sized bed, he's cuddled on a small couch with Anna in front of a fireplace.

"I'm sorry, do you not like it?" Hans looks down at Anna and wonders if she could read his mind. "I know it's different, but I wanted to be away from all the chaos for at least one night."

"No, it's perfect," Hans smiles when he sees her happy and gently caresses the side of her face. The fire crackles in the background as Hans wraps his arms around his wife's fragile body and deepens the kiss.

"Hans wait," Anna pushes back and looks up at him with an expression he can't comprehend. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"What do you mean?" he whispers, carefully choosing his words for the sensitive princess.

"I'm shy…" she looks down in embarrassment as she avoids eye contact with him. Anna hears his deep throaty chuckle and hugs her tighter. "I'm serious Hans," Anna pushes back the blanket and stands from the couch. "I've never done this before," she hugs her body to herself and stomps to the bedroom.

Hans looks at her with sympathy as she turns away. He follows Anna to the bedroom and finds her faced away from the doorway in a fetal position. "Anna," Hans starts.

"Don't," she warns, hugging herself tighter. "I don't even know why you chose to marry me. I won't do you any good anyways as the youngest. I'm just a waste of space."

"Nonsense Anna, where in the world is this coming from?" Hans sits on the bed and gently encourages her to look at him. He smiles softly when he sees his wife in distress and in tears. "Don't say things like that, alright?" he scoots closer and places a hand on top of hers. "As your husband and Royal Consort, it is my duty to keep you safe and happy."

"But why?" she cries. "I just mess everything up! You're great with the kingdom and the people in it. They listen to you; take you seriously. All they see in me is a clumsy princess who can't even stand on her own two feet. When Elsa's gone, I don't know how to run Arendelle. I'm not a leader like you. What makes you think that I'm able to do any this?"

"Because I'll be there right next to you," Anna stops her sobbing and looks up at him in wonder. She shutters as he caresses her long-unbraided hair through his fingertips. "I understand that you're insecure Anna, but you have no reason to be. You're beautiful in every single way," she gasps softly when she feels his hot lips on the nape of her neck. She shivers when he breathes his warm and life-filled breath against her skin.

"Hans," Anna sighs as she wraps her arms around his broad shoulders. He pulls away and stares at his beautiful wife in honesty and love.

"You have nothing to worry about because I'm going to be there with you. I'll do anything to make you and the people of Arendelle happy and safe. Besides, you're a great leader than you give yourself credit for. The children of Arendelle adore you as does everyone else. Sure you're clumsy but aren't we all? But that's what makes you the Anna that I fell in love with. And I don't want her any other way. Do you understand me?"

"I… I think so,"

"You'll never be alone, I promise. You still have your sister Elsa to guide you if I'm not there. That's what I admire about the both of you. Unlike my brothers, you two are always there for each other." he squeezes her hand earnestly and passionately whispers, "Never forget that alright?" Anna nods. "I love you, Anna,"

"I love you too," she rests her forehead on his chest as he gently strokes her long hair. They end up cuddling on the bed with each other in their embrace. _Maybe it won't be so bad after all._ Anna smiles to herself, snuggles closer to her husband then drifts off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it!(:


End file.
